


I'll Be Harry - Evil Stepbrother

by orphan_account



Series: I'll Be Harry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cinderella - Freeform, F/M, Feelings, Fetus Harry, First Time, Omegle, Roleplay, Smut, Step-siblings, Stepsister Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles has a new stepsister. Plenty of sexual tension, smutty smut, random feelings, and a sprinkling of Disney references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Harry - Evil Stepbrother

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a short story for your perusal. It started as a fun Omegle roleplay with Seanna Lynn. Many thanks to her for the original prompt and the enjoyable banter!
> 
> Contains plenty of sexual tension between a 16-year-old Harry Styles and his new older stepsister. Also smutty smut, and random feelings.
> 
> Hopefully it's relatively easy to follow. Every time you see a row of stars, the POV changes, okay?
> 
> Enjoy!

So I was down in our new ‘workout’ room. Meaning the room where I used to have my grungy futon and PS3. Then some slags from America descended on us with a plethora of fitness equipment. Erm, I mean, two lovely women joined our happy family and took over the whole fucking house. One of them was a great lady in her mid-forties. Very fit, for her age. That was dad's new wife. The other was a prissy little bitch who called herself Seanna. She was blond, built like a goddess. And she'd never even met my eyes. Now our parents were married (Married!) and off touring somewhere in the Caribbean. That left me and Miss Icy Heart home alone. No babysitter. Not that I needed one. I turned 16 the month before, thank you very much. My godde- I mean, stepsister was 19.

I heard her footsteps rumbling on the floor above me. Home from work, or the mall, or wherever she deigned to spend her precious time. As for me, I had been doing a bit of yoga. I'm not sure the moves I practiced were authentic, but they kept me bendy and I made up cool, Zen names for them: stooping giraffe, whispering cockatiel, upward wildebeest.

Seanna was coming downstairs, though. I thought I’d best make it look like I'd been pumping iron, or something studly. Grabbing a couple of ridiculously heavy free weights, I started curling my arms, undersized biceps already straining as I settled into a rhythm. I felt sweat break out on my forehead and in my pits. Seanna was taking forever; I didn’t know how long I could keep lifting.

****

I walked by the open doorway of the workout room, looking in and watching that little shithead- I mean, my stepbrother doing curls. I bit my lip to keep in a laugh as I saw how much the physical exertion was bothering him. I shook my head and kept walking through to the basement kitchenette. I grabbed a beer from the fridge, continuing out the back sliding door and laying my towel on a reclining deck chair. I opened the can and took a swig before setting it on a round table shaded by a blue umbrella. I walked over to the deep end of our large in ground pool and dove in.

The chilly water rolling off my shoulders and saturating my bikini top made me shiver, even as the cheerful sun hastened to warm me. Mom and I didn’t have a pool when I was growing up, and I thought I’d never get used to the unexpected luxury.

I shook some water from my ears, gathering my waist length hair and twisting it in my hands. The whole scenario would have been perfect if it wasn’t for the awkward presence of the painfully shy boy I now called a brother. My mother and his father were on their honeymoon: a three-week getaway to the Caribbean, and the house was all mine. Well, all mine and _his_. What sort of fun was I going to be able to get up to with that little pansy skulking around?

****

Fuck. She was finally gone. Seanna had paraded her round little ass down the hall and outside like she had every right to prance around my house in a skimpy black bikini. I guess she did have every right...But that didn't make me happy about it. Actually, it did. I mean, it was a string bikini, for Christ’s sake, and she wore the hell out of it. And those tattoos on the delicate bones of her hips? The flashing jewel in her navel? That girl walked right off the pages of Playboy. Only she had grace, and good bearing. I was so whipped. I made sure the dumbbells were back in a neat row, patted my fluffy curls as close to my scalp as possible, and sauntered out in pursuit of Seanna.

****

After a few laps, I surfaced from the water and let my feet hit the rough floor of the pool. I pushed my sopping hair back so it was out of my face. Using the ladder, I left the pool and walked back over to my beer. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes as I took another long, cool swig. The image of Harry in the weight room was still imbedded in my brain. I wanted to scoff at it and just hate him because of how wimpy he had looked, but his slightly scrawny body type actually worked for him. He wasn't too muscular and had barely any fat on his figure. His pale skin was like a blank canvas, waiting to be finger-painted.

As I brought my head back down and lazily opened my eyes I saw Harry padding in my direction. Baggy gray sweatpants hung off his skinny hips, and no shirt shielded his chest from my inspection. His nipples were dark and slightly puffy. Two additional nubs marred his hairless skin. His torso was unbelievably long and he hunched his shoulders as if to compensate for his already above-average height.

I knew I had to stop ogling, but it felt like tearing off a Band-Aid when I ripped my eyes from his body and found his steady green gaze on me. I had already noticed how pretty his features were, but I realized this was the first time I had let myself really see his face.

****

Oh, my god. Seanna’s eyes. They just looked at me...into me. I thought they were blue, but they were more like the palest tidal wash, ringed in seafoam green. Mermaid eyes. She had mermaid eyes, and long, flowing mermaid hair, and round, luscious mermaid breasts, and... _Shit, Harry. Stop._ My poor teen cock couldn't take the sensory onslaught, and started to stand at attention in my loose sweatpants.

****

Playing it cool, I smiled sweetly at him before placing my beer down. I decided to put my hair back in a high ponytail. Bending forwards, I caught my hair up in a thick bundle, revealing the tattoo on my shoulder blade. I used the black hair tie I’d been wearing on my wrist to secure my mane and walked back over to the deep end of the pool, standing in perfect form before plunging in, stroking to the shallow end as I previously did. Maybe Harry would leave. Maybe then I could stop thinking about the pitiful expression in his minty eyes. About the pathetic way he stood there on the concrete, clenching his lengthy fingers into fists. What did he expect me to do?

****

She ignored me. She pierced me with a smile, overwhelmed me with a hair flip and the flash of a previously unnoticed tattoo, and got back in the pool like I didn't exist. My dick was practically shaking hands with her. What was it going to take to get that girl's attention? (And why did I want it so badly in the first place?)

***

I paddled back over and looked up at him again. "Would you like to join me, Harry?" I asked him kindly. I knew I wasn't so nice to him when we first moved here and I decided to change that. The way he was looking at me, though, drove me insane. I wanted to know precisely what was going through that curly head of his. The intensity in his eyes was unsettling. Why was he so uptight? And why was there a growing bulge under the fabric of his sweats? Had I accidentally gotten my new “brother” excited? I found myself tentatively liking the thought.

****

"I don't have a towel. Or a suit, for that matter," I said stupidly. "Wait, I'll just-" I turned and ran back in the house to get what I needed. Changing into my relatively snug swim trousers gave me a chance to get my equipment adjusted and repackaged, so to speak. Looking down, I regretted picking trunks with this outrageously bright geometric pattern. They looked like something a nine-year-old would wear. I never used to have to worry about what I dressed in at home, until that absurdly snooty girl dropped into my life. Now I had to be self-conscious in my own fucking back garden.

When I got back out to the pool, wrapped in a huge striped beach towel and cursing my poorly-defined abs, Seanna was floating peacefully on her back, breasts breaking the smooth surface of the water. Instantly I was just as flustered as I had been minutes ago.

****

I listened to the mellow sounds of water lapping the walls of the pool, and wind rustling in some nearby trees. When I heard what I thought were footsteps, I opened my eyes and turned to watch as Harry joined me in the pool area. I beamed sweetly at him before bringing my knees up to my chin and flipping backwards. I stayed in the deep end and treaded water. "Come on," I said, waiting.

The anticipation was delicious. Harry glared at me for a few moments before dropping his towel. The way he slouched made the muscles in his abdomen tighten fractionally, and for some reason I wanted to rub my hands down the ripples there. He wore his swim trunks so low it was almost obscene. So much skin on display, and no excuse for me to touch it. Damn.

****

Obeying Seanna like the helpless peon I was, I removed my towel at the last second and slid into the water before she could get a good look at my worthless body. The abrupt change in temperature shocked me, and I clutched at my freezing skin. Forcing myself to wade in deeper, I managed (barely) to keep my eyes off my sexy stepsister.

****

"Are you okay, Harry?" I asked, watching him closely. I'd never seen him act like that before. He was a shy guy, sure, but he always had a certain amount of confidence in himself. Teasing me was something he seemed to enjoy. Tormenting me might be a better way to put it. I had expected some kind of stunt as soon as he joined me in the water, but he appeared dead set on ignoring me.

****

"Yeah," I said, giving Seanna what I hoped looked like a genuine grin, and ducked my head under, getting my mini-afro soaked. Popping back up, I flicked the drenched strands from my eyes. My hair always felt surprisingly long when wet, the curl almost completely gone due to gravity. Until the blazing sun began evaporating the chlorinated water, causing my ringlets to bounce back up, frizz taking over. Fuck. I couldn’t even look good for more than two minutes at a time.

****

I swam over to Harry and messed his fuzzy hair up a little. "Okay," I smiled and lay on my back, closing my eyes as I started to float.

****

I don't know what came over me in that moment, but there was only one thing I could do: press a large hand over her tiny waist and watch her flail as I forced her down. A brotherly prank? Hopefully she thought so. In reality, I just couldn't stand to go another minute without touching some part of her near-perfect physique.

***

I came up gasping and gurgling. "Really, Harry? I snarled. “Are you kidding me?" I pinned him with the bitchiest glare I could muster and crossed my arms underneath my heaving breasts, unintentionally pushing them up a little more.

****

Her rack was right under my nose, right under my searing gaze. As she watched me watching her chest rise and fall, she didn't notice my arm sneak around to the middle of her back where I found a dangling string and tugged as hard and fast as I could.

****

I gasped as my top came undone and was now raised above my breasts. I quickly moved my arms to cover them. "What the hell, Harry?" I asked, shuffling away from him a little bit.

****

My feet moved me toward Seanna automatically, her body's pull magnetic and irresistible. I caught the flash of a dusky nipple where her hands were spread in a show of modesty. Her breasts were too full for her to completely cover, though. Something about seeing her pretty fingers sliding on her own tits made me dizzy. And horny as all hell.

****

"Harry, what are you doing?" I asked, looking at him. Fuck, the water was glacial. I felt my nipples harden due to his gaze and the cold waves our movements created. I looked at his bowed, pink lips and couldn't stop imagining what they would feel like on me, kissing everywhere, sharing his warmth.

****

My mouth fell open without my knowledge or permission, my tongue darting out to wet my chapped lower lip. I wanted to taste my new "sister." Her tits, her tongue, her bellybutton, her pussy, her pinky toes. I had never developed an obsession so quickly. 4 weeks? 5 weeks? I was already willing to risk everything I stood for to get that forbidden flavor, that illicit touch.

****

I bit the inside of my lower lip as Harry’s tongue dampened his. I wanted to feel his tongue on _me._ I had a suspicion he could make me cum with that single, clever muscle. Surrounded by water, I could still tell I was getting wet between my legs and inside my empty cunt. As my wild imagination took over, it got harder to breathe, to be rational, to keep my hands where they belonged – protecting my naked breasts from Harry. I didn’t want to, but I kept tiptoeing back until I was flush with the side of the pool.

****

Seanna led me from the middle of the pool to the very edge, until we ran out of room and my control was starting to slip. I maintained about a foot of distance between us, enough to keep me from crushing her, but not enough to stop us from breathing the same humid air, feeling the same pulsing heat separating us with an invisible wall. Invisible and fragile.

****

Even though I was older, my stepbrother was much taller. He loomed over me as I regarded his feline green eyes. I could feel myself getting lost in them, being absorbed into the enchantment that was Harry Styles. I imagined looking _down_ into his eyes as he teased my pussy with his tongue. I imagined looking _up_ into them as he moved in my body, driving both of us over the edge.

****

She was so beautiful. The most beautiful thing I had seen in sixteen years of life. If I knew for sure she would accept me, I'd reach out and touch her face. If I thought she'd kiss me back, I'd offer her my lips unconditionally. But she was a mermaid and I was a landlubber. She was a goddess and I was a slave. She was a 19-year-old woman, and I was a 16-year-old boy. So I tried brushing my feelings off with humor. "I was just playing with you, Seanna. Haven't you ever had a little brother before?" I winked, knowing this was new territory for both of us. "I'll help you put your top back on..."

****

I nodded. "Okay," I said weakly and turned my back to him. I wanted nothing more than to feel his freakish hands everywhere on my body. What was Harry doing to me? I was overwhelmed with pure, hot lust for someone younger than me, someone related to me, if you wanted to nitpick. I narrowed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to push those inappropriate thoughts out of my wayward mind, failing miserably.

****

Seanna revolved away from me, leaning back and offering me her complete trust. My trembling fingers grasped the strings of her top, lacking any of their earlier confidence. I tied the ends in a snug bow at the nape of her swan-like neck. Looking down, I could see that the scant triangles of fabric weren't covering her generous breasts in just the right way. For some reason I thought I could reach down and adjust the suit without making any skin-to-skin contact. When my knuckles brushed the top of her cleavage, my stomach dropped and I went a little mad. In the next moment, her bust was entirely encased in my awkwardly groping hands.

****

I inhaled deeply when he put his hands over my bikini. My filled-to-bursting lungs made my chest press more firmly into Harry’s palms, which caused my ass to push back against his cock in turn. I worried my lip harshly with my teeth.

****

My hands, my traitorous hands squeezed savagely at Seanna's chest, clutching, then rubbing, then clamping again. It must have hurt, judging from her breathy squeals. When I felt the firm surface of her barely-clad ass against my erection, I thought it was over then and there. I had to stop moving entirely to keep from blowing my load into my shorts. "Seanna," I gasped when I had recovered marginally. "This would be the time to say 'no' and run away. I don't...I don't even know what I'm doing here. But you have to stop me, if that's what you want."

****

"If I wanted to stop you, I would have already," I breathed out shakily. I was too far gone to turn back now. I needed more and more of Harry. I brought my hands up over his. Then I removed his hands only to put them under the stretchy fabric of my bikini top. I left them there while I loosened the knot Harry had just made in the straps of my suit. The garment fell away and sank into the pool. I reached behind me to grasp Harry’s broad shoulders.

****

"Unnnhh," I groaned, feeling a shudder wrack my body top to toe. Her hard tits were literally in the palms of my hands, and she was gripping me by the shoulders as if I would back away. As if I even could. I toyed with her right nipple between my thumb and forefinger. Pinching and rolling it just felt proper. My other hand slid down to her flat yet soft stomach. She was utterly womanly, everything I'd ever wanted and then some. I pulled her back against my chest until even that firm contact wasn't sufficient. Spinning her around, I gathered her to me and met her lips with mine in a sloppy kiss. It was so amateur, I was promptly horrified. Any minute now, she'd push me away. Any minute now, she'd slap my face. Or so much worse - laugh in it!

****

I kissed back almost immediately. He was just about _too_ innocent. I never thought it would be an attractive trait, but – oh, god. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I tangled my fingers in the ends of his curls. I pushed my flushed body against his, feeling our flesh make contact at last. My tongue snuck out of my mouth to run against Harry’s lower lip.

****

"Seanna. Jesus, Seanna," I mumbled into our kiss. We were kissing. I was kissing my new sister, and it was nearly enough to kill me. Her tongue was guiding mine, teaching it how to dance. I felt a tear hit my cheek, not sure if it was from happiness or fear. I didn't know what to do next. Unsure if there even was a 'next'.

****

I pulled back gradually and looked at Harry in alarm. I hesitantly brought my hand to his cheekbone and wiped the rogue tear away. "Do you want to stop?" I asked softly, cupping his smooth face in my hand.

****

"No. Like, never," I said on a wheezing laugh. "What do you want, Seanna? What can I do to make you feel good?" I waited for a word from Seanna or a sign from the heavens. Why wasn’t there an instruction manual for this?

****

I smiled. "Do what you feel is right," I crooned, running my hand down the marble column of Harry’s neck. I brought it across the plane of his shoulder and down his surprisingly strong arm.

****

"It's probably wrong, but this is what I want to do," I said, putting one hand on either side of her slim waist and boosting her up until she was sitting on the hard edge of the pool. Astonishingly, lifting Seanna was less strenuous than lifting the free weights had been. When she was settled, I spread her knees and stood between her golden thighs. Now I had to look up slightly to reach her mouth, but it was worth it. I worshipped her with another long kiss.

When my breath was gone, I pulled away and let my attention fall to her breasts. I licked and nipped and sucked on her flawless skin, her tight aureoles. I heard her gasp when I brutally bit a nipple, and it was like I'd won the gold medal in an Olympic sport. I quickly kissed away the hurt, pinching her other tit to confuse her nerves and distract her senses.

****

I placed my hands behind me to gain my balance and arched up into Harry’s touch. "That feels good," I moaned out, hoping to help Harry feel a little more confident. I brazenly wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him closer to me.

****

Her. Legs. Around. My. Body. I had to stop and ride out the feeling so it didn't overwhelm me. I let my hands encircle Seanna’s waist, and then roam up her back, scratching little possessive circles in the satiny skin, now warm from the sun. Then I slipped my fingers down, under the laces of her bikini bottom, trying to catch and hold my stepsister’s eyes so I could silently ask for permission. ‘Beg’ might be a better word. Her quick nod was all I needed.

First I pulled the strings on either side loose, letting the fabric puddle underneath her. Motioning for her to stay still, I hopped out of the water and gathered both our towels for Seanna to recline on. It wouldn't do to let her perfectly tan back get chafed. I reentered the chilly pool without a splash, and positioned myself between her dangling legs. I felt the urge to bend and kiss every inch of exposed thigh, all the way from her knee to her crotch, where the warmth and scent of her snatch made me actually feel a little faint.

****

I leaned back on my elbows and looked down at Harry’s face hovering above my lap. "Remember just do anything that feels right to you. I'll help you if you need it," I said reassuringly. As he braced himself to pleasure me, I briefly wondered who would be there to reassure _me_ when Harry made me come undone.

****

I pressed a few chaste kisses to the juncture of her legs. Finally I boldly licked Seanna’s cleft, tasting the tang of pool chemicals, but mostly the buttery goodness of her natural secretions. It was a flavor I couldn't believe I had ever done without. Fuck. I spread her further, and she was laid out for me like a banquet. Like my first and last meal. Like the only sustenance I would ever need. I delved in, letting her hand in my hair guide and control my movements.

****

Tilting my head back, I moaned softly. "Oh, god," I breathed out, fighting myself on the urge to buck my hips. Sitting up straighter to watch Harry, I groaned just seeing his head working between my legs. The ends of his gorgeous hair were brushing my stomach, mottling my skin with goose bumps at the sensation. I wiggled my hips closer to him, showing that I wanted more.

****

The next logical step seemed to be to touch her there with my fingers. Well, that probably would have been the _first_ logical step, except I got excited and jumped ahead. But the fingers of my right hand were quick to join my mouth as it paid homage to my stepsister’s perfection. I pulled my lips away and toyed with her clit with my fingertips. She tipped her pelvis a little, so I increased the pressure. I watched her face, because I simply couldn't look elsewhere. The expressions that morphed across her features were exquisite. I could barely see the blue in her eyes, the pupils were so distended.

Seanna was breathing in delicately frantic puffs through parted lips. Her dainty nostrils were flared, and I was completely mesmerized. When she started rocking against my hand, asking for a feeling just out of reach, I sucked two fingers on my left hand and then worked them into her pussy. I didn't know if I was supposed to start with just one, but I was so horny I needed to get some part of me inside her. So I stroked into her firmly with one hand and tickled her clit with the other. "H-how's that, S-seanna? Am I doing anything right h-here?"

****

I felt the curve of my spine increase and moaned a little louder, feeling his fingers incredibly deep inside me. "It’s amazing, Harry. You're doing everything right," I said on a sigh. I couldn't help but thrust my hips against his fingers. I wanted more, but I could tell he was nervous so I kept going at his speed. Taking Harry’s hand that was working my clit, I moved his fingers around so it was between his thumb and middle finger. I pushed down, making him pinch me gently, keeping it like that. I took his index finger and made it tap down on the sensitive nub that was still being pinched.

****

"God, Seanna!" I cried, bucking my own hips into the wall of the pool, oblivious to any pain, just needing the contact more than I needed life. "Can I- I mean, more fingers?" But I couldn't wait for her answer. I let two more digits join the ones already drowning in her wet heat. My fingers were slender but long, and I curled them a bit, feeling the drag of her walls on my skin. I started pounding them into her faster and harder; it was totally involuntary. My other hand still pinched and tapped and rubbed her clit, wanting to give her something she could really feel, if only fleetingly. Wanting to give her the whole world in a gift box.

****

I couldn’t control my vocalizations any more, and I wailed loudly. "Oh, fuck. Harry!" My walls tightened around his fingers, making it a little hard for him to thrust them in. "Lick my clit while you pinch it. Please," I ground out, needing to feel his tongue on me again. I dug my heels into the wall of the pool so I could keep my hips relatively still.

****

Shit, fuck, damn. I could feel myself getting close to orgasm, but I wanted to bring Seanna there first. I bent over and covered her with my mouth. Stretching my lips, poking out my tongue, searching for any possible point of contact, any conceivable way to torture her. I worked my hands and my mouth with as much intensity as I could manage. Sometimes they worked in concert and sometimes they worked in counterpoint, but I timed my movements to the hitching in her breath, the nearly audible beating of her heart.

All at once, I forgot what I was supposed to do with my tongue, and just let my frantic thoughts start pouring off my lips. "I need you, Seanna. Want you. Need...all of you. Unnnnhh. Soon, please. Say my name, babe. Tell me what you need. You're so, gah, so fucking beautiful."

****

"Oh, Harry. Fuck. I need to cum. Make me cum with that amazing tongue of yours and those _fucking_ talented fingers," I moaned, beginning to clench and unclench around his hand. I felt like I was about to explode with pleasure. The pressure was building rapidly. Harry didn’t really need direction, but I gave it anyway. "Fuck. Nibble and lick on my clit and move your fingers inside me as hard as you can. God, please hurry."

****

I rushed to do exactly as Seanna told me, ramming her with my fingers, making her body slide up and down on the towels with the force of it. And I nipped and teased her clit in the best way I knew how, just burying my face in her heat and glory. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever been a part of. Sexier than any time I'd brought myself off. I mumbled her name into her skin and cursed with pleasure when she squirmed against me.

****

My body tightened down around Harry’s fingers and arched up completely off my nest of towels. I screamed his name in ecstasy, not caring what the neighbors might think. I came harder than ever, my legs shaking from the force of it, and I could feel my pussy dripping. I tangled my fingers in Harry’s mop of curls and gripped it tight, but not tight enough to hurt him.

****

I felt the tugging of Seanna’s hand in my hair, and the dampness of her juices all over my face, and it made me so profoundly grateful. So amazed that she would let me bear witness to her joy. It made me want to cry, and laugh, and cum, and fly apart into pieces of light. I licked the rich liquid from my lips and chin, blushing at the emotional turn my thoughts had taken.

****

I collapsed flat on the towels, breathing heavily, staring at the clouds swirling high above us. "Fuck, Harry. Are you sure you didn't know what you were doing? I don't think I ever came so hard in my life," I vowed.

****

"You were my first, so to speak," I croaked, blush spreading to the very roots of my curls.

****

I bit my lip, trying to hold back an irrational surge of pride. "Well you did amazing. Come and sit on one of the chairs," I said, standing up shakily.

****

"Yeah, okay.” I watched Seanna wrap herself in her bright pink towel. She looked so good. She would look good in an astronaut’s suit, or overalls, or…saran wrap. _Stop, Harry._

I pulled myself weakly from the pool, certain parts of my body numb and others over-sensitized. My cock was still hard and feeling absolutely strangled in my shorts. I knew it needed one, maybe two good tugs at most, but I was embarrassed I hadn't already finished the job, and I didn't want to soil the pool water. That's unhygienic, more than anything.

****

"Just come sit right here," I said walking to a chair that was somewhat in the shade. I stood next to it and tapped my foot. Shit, I could feel my juices sliding down my thigh. I ignored it and kept my mind on what I really wanted. Harry’s cock.

****

"Can I just, erm-" I started, but wussed out, opting to hide behind a towel while removing my restricting swim shorts. I meant to slip back into my sweats, but remembered too late that I left them upstairs. I gathered the towel around my waist. The proportions of the fabric were generous, but Seanna could probably still see the outline of my straining erection. I plopped into a deck chair, bending my knees and making a tent of the towel, hoping she wouldn't notice what was still going on.

****

I smiled and moved in front of Harry. He hadn’t seemed to figure out what was going to happen, and the level of control I knew I could exert over him was a rush. I pushed his legs down so his huge feet were flat on the ground. Moving between his legs a bit, I leaned over to whisper in his ear, my breasts level with his mouth. "Would you like me to help you with that?" I motioned to his erection, before sliding my hands over his shoulders and down his slick chest. My towel chose that moment to come undone and fall to the ground.

****

"Oh, god. Um, yes? It probably won't take much, to be honest." My mind balked when confronted with thoughts of the different ways Seanna could ‘help’ me. I squeezed my eyes shut to try and keep the images at bay.

****

That kid just kept making me smile. "Don't worry about it." I found the place where Harry’s towel split and pulled it open. I sank down to my knees in front of him. "Just let me know if you want me to stop, okay?" I said, glancing up at him, waiting for him to meet my eyes.

****

"Okay. I mean, I probably won't be able to last. Just- maybe don't even use your mouth if you don't want to have to...fuck! I'm sorry. Just go on." I grabbed my own hair and pulled sharply. Anything to distract myself from Seanna’s lovely face and how close it was to my embarrassing hard on.

****

I laughed at how cute the boy was being, and his eyes widened with anxiety. I leaned forward, eventually curling my tongue around the root of Harry’s cock, licking up his long shaft. I wrapped my hand around the base and swiped my tongue over the tip, lapping up the bead of precum that was on the top. I hummed softly at the taste. I took the tip in my mouth and swirled my tongue around it before moving down to take half of his cock in my mouth.

****

"That's pretty much it!" I cried, leaning forward. "I'm really fucking close, S-seanna!" Focusing all my energies, I staved off the electric feeling in my groin for as long as I could.

****

I looked up at my stepbrother and hummed softly. I started bobbing my head leisurely and grabbed his hands. I placed them on my breasts, figuring he needed something to grip to avoid hurting himself. I moved one of my hands down to cup his balls, carefully squeezing them.

****

Seanna’s mouth, my cock. My hands, her breasts. Her hand, my balls. A tightness inside, a squeezing feeling, a burning, a pounding, an explosion and then - no words, just _ahhhhhhhhhh..._

****

I gently tugged on Harry’s scrotum, indicating I wanted him to look down at me, as my mouth filled up with his seed.

****

Looking at her cock-stuffed face, her throat working to take down my cum, was like being born, like finding heaven, like becoming an actual card-carrying member of the goddamn human race. I started whimpering again, exactly like the hormonal 16-year-old guy that I still was.

****

I swallowed one last time, pulled off Harry’s dick and brought my free hand up to his face. "Why are you crying?" I asked, wiping the tears away.

****

"Because stepsisters are so tragically underrated. Cinderella was a bitch," I said, winking at the last second and trying desperately to be cool.

****

A smile twisted my face. I had just given Harry his first blowjob, and here he was thinking of Disney characters. I admired the guileless way his mind worked. I further marveled at how easily he was satisfied, and wondered how far I could take this thing. "Do you think you can handle a little more, or are you worn out?" I asked, a hint of challenge in my voice.

****

"More? There's more?" I questioned in utter disbelief. I could feel my eyes bugging out. She giggled a bit, and I hoped she wasn’t judging me. “You've got to remember, Seanna, I'm a lad at that particular age where it might actually be impossible to wear me out. But- I mean...will you just hold me for a while? Sit up on my lap and cuddle me?" It was hard for me to ask for that, but it's what I needed. Maybe what I'll always need after falling apart like she made me do.

****

I nodded eagerly and stood up. Not many guys I knew would take the offer of sex and opt for a cuddle instead. I wanted so much more from Harry, wanted to teach him everything I knew, wanted to take his virginity and anything else he might have to offer. But I was moved by his tender vulnerability. I nestled myself in his lap and draped my arms around his neck. His face was glowing with the aftereffects of his orgasm, and – somehow – absolute innocence. My jaw dropped at the beautiful sight.

****

"Are you okay, Seanna?" I held her around the waist with one hand and petted her flaxen hair with the other. It was still such a thrill that I got to touch, and smell, and taste, and experience her. My dick was satisfied, but it wasn't shrinking, and I hoped it didn't bother her, rubbing against her sleek thigh.

****

"I'm perfectly fine." I smiled at Harry’s concern. "Are _you_ okay?" I asked, bringing a hand up and rubbing the sharp line of his jawbone.

****

"Oh, god. So much better than okay. I'll never look at okay the same way again." I chuckled.

****

I laughed in return. "You were amazing, Harry," I praised, wanting him to believe it.

****

"Thanks to you, I now know what amazing is. And it disturbs me a little...okay, a lot, that our parents have gone away for three weeks specifically to do this kind of, you know...But I have to say that I understand their motivation a lot better." I battled a blush, and hid my face in Seanna’s warm neck to hide when the color spread in spite of my efforts.

****

I giggled and played with his soft hair. "Try not to think about our parents. Might ruin the whole concept of everything for a while."

****

"Yeah," I giggled right back. Whoops, that wasn't manly. "Maybe," I suggested, clearing my throat, "Maybe you could show me some of the other components of, erm, 'everything' later tonight. Or tomorrow. Or just- whenever," I forced out. "In the spirit of sisterly kindness, please," I added.

****

I smiled, so content. "Anything you want, Harry." I bit the inside of my lip, holding in a groan at the thought of it. "I can teach you more whenever you’re ready. We could even go over what you did earlier to make sure you don't forget anything," I said with a wicked smirk.

****

"I don't think I'll ever forget that, Seanna. But I'm more than willing to revisit the memory." This time, my grin was 100% real. “Maybe in a nice, soft bed, yeah? Can’t imagine that concrete was very cozy.”

****

"Not so much. There is one thing, though, we can practice comfortably right here."

****

My eyes widened at her words. "What's that, babe?"

****

I smiled for what felt like the thousandth time in an hour, and ducked to kiss Harry’s lips gently. He reciprocated, already showing increased skill. There was something to be said for a man with know-how, but maybe training someone from the ground up would ultimately be even more fun. Harry and I had three more weeks to be alone together, and I couldn’t even begin to imagine how many orgasms for both of us that might equate. How many shivers down my spine, how many tears on Harry’s cheeks, how many sweet and sexy new experiences we would share.

****

Holding Seanna tightly, I kissed her with all the passion I didn’t know I had been saving up. There was magic building between us, and it made me feel like a prince. Who needed a fairy godmother, I wondered. Who needed a fancy ball or a prudish princess in an ivory gown, when there was a naked stepsister at hand? I looked forward to spending midnight not in a pumpkin coach, but in the sensual embrace of the hottest woman I had ever met, someone I was proud to call family. And, hopefully, would soon be able to call _mine_.


End file.
